


mary, mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?

by peelsneels



Series: Bellarke Halloweek [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellamy in flower shops is my aesthetic tbh, flower shop au, witch!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelsneels/pseuds/peelsneels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone coughed and he hurriedly pushed his glasses back up and attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes. The blur of gold transformed into what Bellamy first thought was definitely an angel or something, because no human should be able to look quite so beautiful. The girl shifted and smiled awkwardly as Bellamy moved towards the counter in the back.<br/>“Welcome to Aurora’s Nursery, may I help you?”</p><p>Flower Shop AU (Nursery AU but you know) with maybe some magic<br/>(really really late halloweek entry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> An albularyo is the Tagalog term for a "folk healer" or medicine man. They came about as a kind of compromise between the native Filipino animist beliefs and new rise in Catholicism. They would recite both pagan chants and spells and Catholic prayers and the shamanistic role was able to transition into the new world until modern medicine arrived. Many people believed that the albularyo were powerful in magic but that belief died out and they became mundane healers or herbalists.

Bellamy Blake came from a long line of albularyo, who are actual real witches despite what the villagers said. They still came to his tiyahin’s hut to get their ailments fixed and they still helped pay the bills, which meant that Bellamy was not allowed to fight with the other village kids, no matter how many times they insulted his mother and her sisters.  

That was many years ago. When Bellamy was six, his mother and he were thrown out of the house for reasons unknown to him at the time; he just knew that Aurora was about to give birth and her own family had turned their backs on them. Octavia was born in a tiny shack on the outskirts of Manila and soon after, his mother bought passage for the three of them to go to America. Bellamy decided he didn’t want to know how she bought passage. 

They relocated to a small town in Maryland, changed their last name to what Aurora hinted was his father’s name, and soon his mother had opened a small but thriving nursery. As Bellamy grew into a teenager, he spent most of his time behind the counter while his mother worked her second job as a seamstress. Octavia would spend most of her time playing with toys in the back room and as she got older, cataloguing the plants they kept in a secret room off the back. It was a good life, all in all, and although Bellamy still held onto his anger towards his maternal family, he found that life in Ark was quiet and peaceful. 

* * *

 

The bell above the front door rung loudly and Bellamy jerked up from where he’d been snoozing in the corner behind the large potted palms. He wasn’t expecting much business today. Or any day really. After Aurora died, she’d given the entire business to Bellamy, but he’d kept it open mainly to keep his mother’s spirit happy. And also because the people of this town really liked his plants. His glasses slipped down and from the blurry view in front of him, he saw a flash of gold. 

Someone coughed and he hurriedly pushed his glasses back up and attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes. The blur of gold transformed into what Bellamy first thought was definitely an angel or something, because no human should be able to look quite so beautiful. The girl shifted and smiled awkwardly as Bellamy moved towards the counter in the back. 

“Welcome to Aurora’s Nursery, may I help you?” He attempted to smile at her, but it must not have come across because she looked almost taken aback, eyes going wide. 

“Uh yeah, I was just wondering if you had any lavender plants?” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and Bellamy’s eyes followed the movement before abruptly looking away. He really shouldn’t be ogling his own customers. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. Please wait here a moment.” He winced at his stilted statement but distracted himself by intently searching for the lavender plants. His forehead creased when he couldn’t find them in their normal corner next to the chamomile and thyme. He groaned when he remembered that the new batch had come in when Octavia was watching the store. And Octavia always _always_ put the plants in the back room, even though she wasn’t even supposed to go in there unless Bellamy told her to. Not that Bellamy ever went in himself, except to water the plants there. 

He rolled his eyes and made sure the angel - girl - was facing the other way as he unlocked and slipped into the room. 

The secret room, or secret garden as Octavia liked to call it (he was pretty proud of her ability to make literary references even though she groaned about them slipping out at school and making her seem uncool), was relatively normal really. It was full of ferns and ivy climbers and weird plants he sometimes received from his mother’s contacts around the world. Apparently friendship means sending man-eating plants to your friend’ son years after they have died. 

But Bellamy had been around his mother’s family long enough to know the scent and vibrations of magic that flowed through the air. Something about it made his head feel fuzzy, another reason he spent less time in the room than his sister, so he grabbed the lavender plants lying on the table and stalked out, muttering about making Octavia clip the bonsai in retaliation. 

The girl, who was slowly stroking the petals of a hydrangea clipping, jumped when he made his way back to the counter and set down a small lavender bush in front of her. 

“Uh, I hope it’s ok that I chose one out, I wasn’t sure if you’d like to pick out your own.” The girl giggled, somewhat nervously which Bellamy found odd, and waved her hand as if to say ‘don’t worry’. 

“Oh god no, I’m the worst gardener ever. I tried planting succulents in my backyard because they’re the easiest to take care of, but they still managed to die within three weeks.” Bellamy raised an eyebrow in question.  

“Oh! That’s not - I’m not- Well I hope I’m not going to kill the lavender. I have a small tea and herb garden which seems to be doing pretty well, so. Yeah, I forgot to use succulent soil which is really why they died, I’m not that cruel.” She seemed to be rambling so Bellamy chuckled and rung up her purchase. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine with this plant. Lavender is a strong plant and won’t die on you as long as you water it properly.” She looked up at him with an amused glint in her eye. 

“Promise?” Bellamy was a little taken aback by the force with which she asked but he replied firmly, “Promise.” 

There was a flash of purple at the edge of his vision, near the plant sitting on his counter, but Bellamy chalked it up to his sleep-deprived state. He didn’t notice the curious look on the girl’s face as she picked up the plant and examined it while Bellamy swiped her card. It took all his willpower not to look at the name on the card, that would be a level of creepy that Octavia would definitely tease him for. 

A bell rang out as the front door opened and slammed shut again. Bellamy gave the girl her receipt and looked past to see Octavia toss her bag to the side and skip up to the counter.

“Hey Bell.” He smiled at her, noticing the girl’s furtive glances between the two of them. Octavia followed his glance and grinned at the girl. 

“Hey, you must be new around here. I’m Octavia.” Bellamy rolled his eyes at Octavia’s eagerness to meet new people, but as he began to pack the plant into a small cardboard box, he kept an ear open to listen for a name. That was probably less creepy than checking her card right? The girl smiled at both of them and took the box that Bellamy offered her, brushing their fingers for an instant. 

“Clarke. Griffin. Not new, just left for a while and came back. Well I am new to this part of town I guess.” Bellamy involuntarily snorted. He recognised the last name almost instantly; the Griffins had been one of the richest families in town, descendants of the founders of Ark. Abby Griffin was a very well known neurosurgeon and Jake Griffin headed the civil engineering department of their town’s reason for being on any map, Exodus Industries. Bellamy didn’t really have anything against the Griffins, Jake Griffin used to come in and buy a few plants every year and chat with his mom when he was younger. They just happened to be extremely wealthy so he wasn’t sure what a girl like Clarke was doing in their neighbourhood. Also he may have been slightly disappointed in finding that her level of class and education meant she was way out of his league. 

She shot him a calculating glare and Bellamy froze his face into a neutral look. Octavia glared at him but focused back on Clarke. 

“Did you just move back? Does that mean you’re going to live in the neighbourhood? I hope so, everyone here is so old and boring. Like Dumb-Bell over here.” Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Octavia.

“O. Stop it, she just came in for a plant, not to be ambushed with questions.” Octavia glared at him and he glared right back until she muttered ‘ _unfair’_ and stalked back to the stool Bellamy had been sleeping on earlier. 

Bellamy looked back at Clarke and smiled a little sheepishly. 

“Sorry about her, she just gets really excited by new people.” Clarke chuckled and stepped away from the counter. 

“It’s alright. Um, thanks for the plant. And the promise. See you later!” The bell jingled again behind her and the shop was back to the relative silence, leaves rustling in the slight draft from the door. Bellamy sighed and sat back, pulling his glasses down to rub his eyes and Octavia slid from her stool to lean over the counter. Her voice broke the silence, “So she was cuuuute.” Bellamy opened an eye to glare at her. 

“No. We are not having this discussion. Go finish your homework in the back, don’t think I forgot about Indra’s notes on you missing two major assignments in the past month.” Octavia groaned and dragged her backpack to the back with a lot of muttering. Bellamy rolled his eyes and started going over accounts, pretending that his mind wasn’t still full of golden hair and bright blue eyes. 

 

* * *

Today was not a good day. The shipment of peonies was late and Bellamy had just dealt with one of the ladies who lived in the elders’ home on the edge of town; he had a suspicion she was really a witch with her very specific demands that really couldn’t be found in a nursery. Honestly, who kept bloodroot in a nursery?? Well his did but there were extenuating circumstances. 

He groaned and stood up to stretch his back. For someone who just turned 25, Bellamy felt like he’d inherited the body of a 60 year old veteran or something. There was a rustle behind him and he jerked around, accidentally hitting the hanging pot next to the cash register. 

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” It was Clarke. She was wearing paint-stained overalls and held her hair up with a pencil and a paintbrush. And Bellamy had an overwhelming urge to wipe the paint streak on her cheek with his thumb. He wasn’t positive it was the big brother in him that caused this urge. It might have had more to do with her very soft-looking skin and also his general attraction to her - he stuffed that particular thought deep in the recesses of his mind. 

“Ah, no, it’s alright. What can I help you with? Your plant isn’t dying or anything I hope?” He raked a hand through his curls and moved around the counter to stand closer to her. For no real reason. He just liked being close to her. 

Clarke smiled brilliantly and bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“Actually the opposite! The lavender flourished and I think the luck rubbed off on my other herbs because they’re not dying!!” Bellamy stifled a chuckle and smiled at her enthusiasm. 

“Um congratulations, I think?” 

“Well I actually came in to see if you had any roses? I know it seems like a leap, but my mother is visiting soon and while I like to think of my house as cozy and sweet, she’d probably see it as cramped and old. So I’m thinking that roses will possibly add something more sophisticated, you know, like my mom? And - I’m rambling aren’t I?” Bellamy laughed this time and gestured for her to follow him into the green house to the side of the store. 

“Any particular variety? English roses are usually best for this climate, since they’re so versatile. Also I assume you would have less high maintenance plants, so that would be a good bet. I’d suggest Charlotte roses if you want a nice fragrance, or maybe Eglantyne for a nice pink hue.” Bellamy led her through the rows of roses and she hung onto his words as he described each rose. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud that someone actually cared for his botany rants. He stopped at a small rosebush with pink blooms and he saw Clarke’s eyes light up. 

“Oh this one! It’s perfect! My dad loved-” Clarke paused and Bellamy recognised the look of loss in her eyes. He cleared his throat and picked up the pot to bring inside. 

“Well, that’s a good choice, very sturdy. You probably won’t kill it, even if you do use the wrong soil.” Clarke opened her mouth to argue but seemed to realise he was joking, which, just never happened to him. The last time Bellamy teased someone was when Octavia had a crush on his best friend from high school. And that was a while ago. 

“Ok well, make sure you wear gloves when you transplant this and watch over it the first few days. Sometimes it takes a while for the roots to adjust.” 

“Oh I hope nothing goes wrong. I wouldn’t want to have another plant funeral.” Bellamy wasn’t sure if she was joking but he reassured her anyways. 

“Don’t worry, our plants are very sturdy and have no diseases or anything. I promise the flowers will be flourishing by the dozens if you take care of them.” With a smile, he turned around to get her receipt and when he turned back, Clarke was frowning at the plant as if trying to figure out a puzzle. She shook her head and took the receipt and the pot, declining Bellamy’s offer to carry it to her car, claiming she was getting her physical exercise by walking home. 

Bellamy smiled as she left and yawned, scrolling through his phone to find the number of the stupid delivery guy who was supposed to have gotten his peonies here by now. 

 

* * *

 

“Um hello? Is anyone here?” Bellamy got up from where he had been fixing the sprinkle system in the greenhouse and saw a familiar blonde head peering in from the store. He smiled brightly and walked towards her, dusting the muddy water onto his jeans. What? He worked in a nursery, it’s not like he wasn’t constantly covered in random leaves and dirt all the time anyways. 

“Hey Clarke, come back for more roses?” Clarke smiled a little nervously and Bellamy suddenly felt on edge. 

“What’s wrong? Did the roses have aphids? Or mites? I swear, we check for pests everyday and we use an organic pesticide just in case.” The plants behind Bellamy rustled a little and Clarke flicked her eyes towards them, curious. 

“Um no, actually I just came in to ask you a question.” Bellamy felt his stomach turn over. His mind was flooded with imaginary scenarios where Clarke professes her love for him, or worse, tells him she wants her money back. He can’t give her the money back, he just paid off the final installment on their house. Plagued with thoughts of how he’d pay her back, Bellamy stuttered out an “uhhuh”, because he was so eloquent. 

“Well, I was just pruning the rose bush in my yard - which very rapidly climbed up the side of my house and started blooming even though the internet tells me it usually takes a few months for it to even grow - and I accidentally chopped off a very full rose. Which normally I would be devastated about, but for some reason another rose started blooming from where I’d cutting. Like right before my eyes. Now you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” As she talked, Clarke slowly moved towards Bellamy like one would approach a wild animal. Bellamy felt his throat dry up and he attempted to swallow and ended up coughing for his trouble. 

“I, uh, I mean, I really don’t… what. I mean, that’s amazing, that’s - you should probably get an expert, I mean.” Stuttering, Bellamy moved backwards, only to hit the shelf of spider plants behind him. A few plants stroked the back of his neck and one almost curled around his shoulder, although whether it was for protection or as retaliation for disturbing them, Bellamy wasn’t really sure. 

“Mhmm, and you know what else I found out? That a family moved into this neighbourhood and built a nursery almost 20 years ago and apparently, none of the plants around here have died due to malnutrition or even snow!”

This really felt more like an interrogation than anything else. Bellamy was getting flashes of his future, perhaps being burned at the stake, or drowning in a nearby lake. Yes, he did realise it was the 21st century and pretty much no one burned witches at the stake but you never know. 

“Bellamy?” He shook away his rather gruesome thoughts and focused on Clarke - whose face was suddenly incredibly close to his. She was literally on her tiptoes, peering into his eyes. Startled, he jumped back and hit his side on the corner of his glass counter. 

“Fuck! I mean, uh. What?” Clarke looked at him thoughtfully and Bellamy was really contemplating just leaning in a little bit when she looked over his shoulder and suddenly drew back.

“Nevermind, Blake! Just wanted to say hi, see how the shop is doing. But don’t worry, I’ll be back soon, I’ve never had plants that didn’t die on me until I moved here!” She shot him a knowing look, chuckled, and left the place as quickly as she’d come in. 

Bellamy was not a hundred percent sure what just happened, but apparently Clarke was going to come back and really, that was pretty much the highlight of his month. Which is pretty pathetic but he owned a nursery and read Homer for fun so. 

He shook his head and turned back to the counter, a smile making its way onto his face. That smile stopped abruptly when he saw that all the flowers on display behind the counter had sprouted several new blooms that he knew hadn’t been there that morning. And definitely hadn’t been there when Clarke had first come in. 

“Well fuck.”  

 


	2. Part 2: Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV and an ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like almost a year since I posted this and I've had this chapter in my drafts for probably that same amount of time but I procrastinate a LOT so here have a second installation for bellarke halloweek (hallomonth? that doesn't sound right)

Clarke had never been a huge believer in magic, or superstition, or luck, or anything positive that wasn’t based in science. So finding out that she somehow managed to keep her plants alive for more than two weeks, although it felt like some akin to a miracle, was merely another reason to expand her gardening repertoire. 

The main reason she even started gardening was because, as Wells so delicately put it, “you need to do something with your life that isn’t work or else you’re going to die sad and surrounded by baby scales.” Clarke decided to be the bigger person and not mention that as a pediatric resident, she didn’t use the baby scales often, since most of her patients were above three years of age. Wells loved babies and she wasn’t going to take away his delight at hearing about “babies! on scales!”

So Clarke headed to the neighbourhood nursery, recommended to her by everyone who stopped and asked how she was settling in. Small towns were notoriously full of gossips and she knew that everyone really wanted to know why she came back to Arkadia after her mother had moved them so far away for the last ten years. So she diverted them onto the topic of gardening and took advantage of their confusion. 

She shook her head and pushed open the glass door to see if she could get some lavender plants and her eyes focused on a head of curly dark hair peeking out from behind a few potted plants. 

* * *

The lavender plants flourished and Clarke was incredibly proud of her gardening prowess. Wells just rolled his eyes and told her to calm down before her head burst with ego.

Of course, that all went away as soon as she picked up her weekly phone call from her mom. After a harrowing ten minutes of conversation and parental subversion, Clarke made an excuse about an emergency at the hospital and immediately called Wells. 

“She’s coming.” Wells’ voice crackled through her phone after a pause. 

“Sorry, who? Do you have a baby on the way that I don’t know about?” Clarke sighed and started pacing the floor of her living room. 

“My mom! She’s coming in two weeks. To visit me. Here. In my house.” 

“Okay. Am I missing something? Is she coming to attack? Did she threaten to blow your house down? Aren’t you two on good terms?” Clarke let out a frustrated groan. 

“That doesn’t _mean_ anything Wells! She’s going to come here and see my cramped, tiny, one floor cottage and curl up her nose like she did when I brought home a mutt from the shelter!” 

“Didn’t you call your house cozy?” Before Clarke could interject, Wells continued, “Honestly Clarke it’s not that bad of a deal. She probably already looked up your house listing and job so really there’s nothing you can do to change her mind.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Wow, what happened to eternal optimist?” Wells chuckled. 

“I’m just trying to speak your language. Hey, why don’t you spruce up the house with more foliage?” Clarke stopped pacing and glared at the phone, even though she knew Wells couldn’t possibly see her. 

“How would that help at all?” 

“How would seeing the hot plant nerd make things better? Do I need to continue?” Clarke groaned and slowly let her head fall against a nearby bookshelf. 

“I really regret telling you anything. And his name is Bellamy.” 

“Which apparently you found out after stalking his sister on Facebook, so _something’s_ helping. Hey maybe you can get him to teach you about herbs since that’s apparently a kink you have.” 

“Oh my god Wells I’m hanging up.” Clarke hit the end button just as Wells yelled, “USE PROTECTION!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and willed herself to stop blushing. So maybe she’d gotten a little crush on Bellamy Blake, but she’d only met him once. He could be a misogynistic asshole for all she knew. With his perfectly messy hair and those stupid glasses and… okay maybe her house could use a few flowers or something. 

* * *

Within two weeks of buying the roses, Clarke discovered that she had a new problem with gardening. She might be too good at it.

Clarke stared up at the side of her house, which was currently hidden behind a wall of thorns and roses, and lost her grip on her purse. Those rosebushes had not bloomed when she left for work this morning and definitely had not been all the way up _the side of her house_. At this rate, her house would become like that home under a hill from the Laura Ingalls books. 

She rushed into the house and grabbed a pair of meat shears - the only kind she had on hand - but she didn’t expect to have to cut down a tree trunk’s worth of rose branches so they would have to do. She started chopping away at the smaller branches with one hand and dialed Wells’ number with the other. 

“Hey Clarkey, I’m not going to tell you what I got for your birthday if that’s why you’re calling.” Clarke paused in her vicious hacking. 

“Wait you already got my present? How- Never mind, Wells these roses are out of control!” 

“So you called me to gloat? Wait are you cashing in on our bet, because I definitely said two months and I’m not ready to give up my star wars dvd collection.” 

“No! I don’t know Wells, but something’s happening and I have no idea what’s going on.” Clarke slammed her shears down, only to get a thorn stuck in her palm. 

“OW MOTHERFU- you know what, I need bigger shears.” 

“Clarke wha-” Wells’ confused voice faded as Clarke threw her phone onto her purse and attacked the roses with renewed vigour. 

After maybe two hours of hard labour - Clarke was a doctor not an athlete, it’s hard work alright - she leaned onto the porch and blew the hair out of her face. Her front yard looked like the aftermath of the Ents’ battle as Isengard, with branches and leaves strewn about haphazardly, but the sunny yellow wood of her house was finally visible. 

Only then did Clarke actually admire the roses and realise that Bellamy had been right about the rose choice. She sat up and pet the petals of a rose that had bloomed right next to the porch floor. Weirdly, it almost felt like the rose was reaching towards her as Clarke got up and examined some of the other roses. Bellamy had said something about new roses attracting aphids and Clarke would be damned if she let any pesky bugs near her walls. 

“Hey Clarke!” Clarke jerked up in shock at Wells’ voice and accidentally chopped off the rose she’d been poking at with her shears.

“Oh fuck Wells, I was just getting good at this and now I’ve beheaded a rose. You don’t kill a rose’s friend and get away with it.” She pouted at Wells, who was not paying any attention to her at all, instead staring wide-eyed at the rose bush behind her. 

“Hey Clarke? Did you happen to get respawn-friendly roses, or is that just a special side offer?” Clarke stared at him in confusion until he gestured wildly behind her and she turned to see a huge rose blooming quite rapidly, exactly where she’d plucked the rose in her hand from. 

“Um. That’s new.” She and Wells proceeded to stare at the rose as it spread out its petals and _shook off the morning dew like a fucking dog after a bath what the fuck._

“I think it’s time to go visit your hot plant nerd again.” 

“HIS NAME IS BELLAMY.”

* * *

Clarke’s doorbell had an affinity for going off whenever she was extremely busy or literally unable to get to the front door. In this case, she was attempting to take a soufflé out of the oven without deflating it. This was her third attempt. She may have been overcompensating in the face of her mother’s impending visit. 

“Just-- come in! I’m in the kitchen.” Clarke spared no thought for whoever was at the door, intensely focused on her soufflé. 

“Huh. I’ve never seen someone look at a soufflé like a surgeon performing open heart surgery before.” Clarke jerked upright at the sound of Bellamy’s voice, which did _not_ send a shiver down her spine. At all. She set the soufflé, still properly raised, on the counter and turned to face Bellamy. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt and glasses and destroying Clarke’s standards for beauty with every second. 

She snapped her eyes back up to Bellamy’s face, reading amusement in his eyes. 

“And when have you watched open heart surgery before?” Bellamy shrugged. 

“I haven’t, but I assume it looks like that.” Clarke laughed and walked past Bellamy into the living room. 

“Sorry about the state of my house. I’m in the middle of a crazy cleaning in order to avoid dealing with my relationship with my mom.” Clarke clamped her mouth shut, not exactly sure why she deemed it necessary to bring her mother into this conversation. Bellamy chuckled behind her and she turned around to watch him scan her bookshelf. 

“We all do weird things to avoid our relationships with family. You clean, I binge watch Planet Earth. It’s totally normal.” 

Clarke swallowed a grin and dumped the curtains she’d attempted to iron - yes that did happen - onto the armchair so she could plop onto the couch. 

“So, what’s the reason for your visit to the Griffin abode?” She winced at the awkward question and burrowed further into the couch, hoping he couldn’t feel the nervous energy radiating from her. She had done some research since her last visit to the nursery and regardless of what her high school librarians said, Wikipedia was a great source. Also magic might exist so there’s that. 

Bellamy tapped his hand against his thigh and pushed his glasses up before stuttering out, “W-well I just wanted to see how your plants were doing. You were right by the way, those are some special roses. Maybe I should take notes from you.” He chuckled awkwardly and stood there, shifting from one leg to another. The silence stretched out for a minute before he started inching towards the door. 

“Anyways! I should be going, don’t want to leave the plants alone for too long.” Clarke grinned and abruptly stood up, startling Bellamy into freezing up. He really was too cute for his own good. Clarke slowly walked across the room and poked his bicep, purely for scientific observation. 

“You know, I’ve never met a wizard before. Are they all super hot nerds? Because Harry Potter definitely lied to me then.” Bellamy stiffened at her question, but then registered the rest of her statement. 

“Wait, you think I’m hot?” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you would pick up on that instead of the fact that you apparently are an actual magical being with like a wand and probably a black cat or some shit.” 

Bellamy chuckled. 

“I think you’re mixing up your wizards and witches. But also I’m not really either. I just have a super good green thumb. Some might say I have a supernatural green thumb.” But he was still nervously tapping against his thigh so Clarke backed up and gestured for him to sit down. 

“Right, so I have some questions that I want answered and then after that, you’re taking me to dinner so that you can make up for the labour I had to go through to tame those roses.” Bellamy nodded. 

“Yeah that sounds reasonable, I think- Wait. Dinner? Like… compensation?” Clarke sighed. 

“Dinner. Like a date.” Bellamy looked at her with wide eyes and Clarke shifted uncomfortably. She had been pretty sure that her feelings were reciprocated back at the nursery, but Wells did always tell her that she was horrible at reading a situation. 

“Or- or not. You could totally just bail, the internet is pretty great at answering my questions about magic.” Bellamy blinked and stood up. 

“You know, if I’d known that all it took for you to like me was to cover your house in flowers, I definitely would’ve done something sooner.” Clarke chuckled in relief. 

“Well I mean I don’t think it took _that_ long-” 

Bellamy slid his hand into her hair and pulled her in, interrupting her spiel with his lips. Maybe they could just skip the whole dinner thing. Bellamy’s hand stroked her waist and Clarke felt her hands move into his hair as she deepened the kiss. She pressed up against him, letting herself revel in his hard muscle and only broke the kiss as her lungs burned for oxygen. 

Clarke looked up at Bellamy through her lashes and just as fast as she’d sucked air in, it left her again. His freckles were possibly even more beautiful up close and his lips were red and flushed. Clarke felt herself being drawn back in, only to be interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door. 

Bellamy swallowed and stepped back. “You should probably get that.” Clarke squeezed his hand and opened the door in a haze. She was so distracted by Bellamy’s eyes on her that she didn’t process what was outside until it quite literally hit her in the face. 

Bewildered, she looked up to see roses hanging down from the doorsill and slowly reaching into her houses. She turned around to look at Bellamy and his sheepish expression told her exactly what happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I might add to this later but it feels kind of complete? It took me like a month to write because of work and went in a direction that I totally didn't mean for it to go. But it worked! I think. If you want me to add another chapter, let me know! I have some ideas already but if it feels complete, I don't want to fuck it up. Okay cool great bye!


End file.
